Mysterious Signs
''Mysterious Signs ''is the 7th episode of season 5 of Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries. Premise The gang must start looking for the Coolsvillians and they are getting mysterious signs that they should get out. Synopsis The gang get mysterious signs that they should get out of Coolsville. After the Masked Figure escapes and the gang evades the missile, the gang set up camp in the Mystery Machine. Outside explosions and evil laughter can be heard as the Masked Figure destroys lots of Coolsville in order to make the gang come out. The gang won't come out-at least not until someone has a plan. But still, the gang must come up with something in order to get the Masked Figure. Someone, presumbaly (at least to the gang) the Masked Figure, knocks on the door of the Mystery Machine. Shaggy grabs a fire extinguisher and kicks the door open. No one is there-only a note has been left in the area outside the Mystery Machine. Shaggy grabs it and closes the door to the Mystery Machine to deny access to get inside. Shaggy gives the note to Velma, who reads it aloud. This note states that unless the gang come outside to the Masked Figure, he will destroy everything-and everyone-in Coolsville. Shaggy acknowledges this as a mysterious sign that they should leave. But Fred says he cannot leave until the mystery is solved and tells everyone to think up a plan. Everyone has different plans, but only one can come out as the best. Each member comes forward and presents his. Even Scooby has an idea. The ideas are inaudible to the viewer, but the best idea comes from Shaggy, amazingly. From what is overheard it seems it has something to do with cardboard. Finally the idea is revealed. Shaggy's idea was to put out decoys of the gang that are made out of cardboard and look like them. That way the Masked Figure will go to destroy them while the others look around town for handy stuff. Everyone agrees this is a good plan, and each person searches themself a place they will go to, except for Velma, who will work the decoys and Mystery Machine, and the gang set to work making the decoys. Once the decoys are set, the gang quickly place them outside and call out for the Masked Figure. He comes, sure enough, with two minions of his and does a short speech. During this speech each member of the gang quitely sneaks away. Finally the Masked Figure gets to the point when to destroy the gang. At that moment Velma presses a button secretly, which makes the Mystery Machine get the gang inside the van (feature installed by Fred) and then have the Mystery Machine drives away as Velma has installed something to make it look like a remote-control car, and controls it with her computer. The others quickly look around town for stuff that they need and also stuff to discover. Shaggy looks at all the parents' houses to see if he can find anything, but he only finds one thing of interest which he stuffs in his pocket and then heads back to Velma. Fred looks in the hardware store for trap stuff, for he has run out of certain things in his trap supply, finds some-but not all (the trap will be seen in the next episode)-supplies, and heads back. Scooby searches around for anything that might lead to the Coolsvillians, but nothing. He only finds a scent which he will explore later, and heads back to Velma. Finally Daphne has gotten disguises for the gang from the local department store and heads back. Once everyone has joined up they head inside the real Mystery Machine. As it turns out, the other was actually not the real Mystery Machine, just another decoy that works thanks to Velma's engineering skills. Velma has led the Masked Figure and his minions on a wild goose chase, but soon they will discover that. Everyone decides to wait a bit until it is safe (next episode). Cast and Characters Villains *Masked Figure *Minions of Masked Figure Suspects *Everyone in Coolsville Culprits Locations *Coolsville Notes/trivia * Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * Home media *Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Season 5 Quotes Chronology Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries Episodes Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scoobylover's things Category:Scooby-Doo! Original Mysteries season 5 episodes